User talk:PerryPeverell
Welcome to my talk page. You can ask and discuss anything with me here. Just be polite and sign your messages with --~~~~. Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ __TOC__ ---- Please leave your messages bellow. ---- Main Page Another idea to shoot past you- Having the live News Feed about all things Charmed, from Google. It could be titled "The Bay Mirror". I have it on the TB page, and also on my Andy Griffith Page, under the "Mayberry Gazette", on the lower right http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki . It's great to have! Let me know if you are interested- I can help you with the coding. buffy -- 19:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sure, I'll send them a quick message. buffy-- 19:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ----- I'm curious. Were you the one that added the large image of the Halliwell Manor to the main page? I am trying to upload/add a large image to one of my Wiki's, and I can't get it to upload. I can do small images, then tile that- but I would really like a large image. Think you can help? buffy-- 21:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Email What is your email address? I need to send you over something. 15:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sent- and deleted your address. 16:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page Do you want the news feed on the right, about the size the "Did You Know" section is... or do you want it in the center, like the Featured Character is? If I put it on the right, it's going to make that side a bit longer... just let me know. :) 18:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) that's why I LOVE the automatic updated news feeds! lol Keeps the Charmed community up to date. Granted some stories trickle in that aren't Charmed related- but can't help what google filters in! ha :) 18:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Life I saw, I'll put that on Leo's page, once I finished the draft. But, Do we put like Leo's life on a page like "Charmed Life/Leo Wyatt" Or name it something else? x) If you get that --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, That's what I meant. -.- I just meant do we name Leo's life, "Charmed Life" as-well? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I get your point + most of Leo's and Cole's important events somehow included The Charmed Ones anyways. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 19:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) out of universe I stumbled upon this.. and curious why there are two: Category:Out_of_Universe and Category:Out_of_universe Obviously there only needs to be one. The Template is, Template:Out of universe, so possibly we should keep Category:Out of universe? If you want help with this let me know. 21:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think they are both pretty full with info. It's not too heard to make sure they are all on one category instead though.. just takes a little time. Is your Wikia going super slow today?? I can't get anything done.. the server is moving like snail s**t! ugh! 21:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Also.. have you ever considered having photo galleries? that way we can get rid of tons of pictures on the articles? Like: Photo Gallery:Shannen Doherty Then on Shannen's page, have a small icon box that says "Shannen has a Photo Gallery". Want me to do it, then show you... if you don't like you can delete? 21:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think you'll like it. IF Wikia would ever decide to work!!!! grrrr 21:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- In Monaco.css page, I need you to add the following: /***GALLERY***/ table.gallery { background-color: #111; border: none; } table.gallery td { background-color: #111; border: none; color: #FFF; } div.gallerybox { border-color: #606060; } div.gallerybox div.thumb { border: 1px solid #777; background-color: #1F1F1F; } div.gallerybox div.thumb:hover, div.gallerybox div.thumb div:hover { background-color: #2A2A2A; } You can add it toward the bottom. You can also change the colors to white and dark pinks.. I just need this somewhere in there, so I can make a gallerybox... :) 22:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ----- Okay, I'll try now :) Thanks 22:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Slider I love it, put it up now; I will leave a message for Andrew and if he disapproves we will sort it out. So put it up now and I will talk to Andrew :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Fonts Can you please give me the download link so I can download the Charmed Fonts :) Thanks :) It is not virus' is it? :S --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : All and I can wait :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Hi Just Wondering, do I have rights(?) to edit a page in my sandox, (the page I want to is Aviva) but I don't have any ranks. Am I allowed to Do this? Colour Thanks Glenn :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Background Think you can help me with a background image on another wiki I have? I'm trying to get the background image to fade into the bottom, like the bottom of the halliwell manor pic, that fades into pink... 17:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you thank you! I'll email over the image.. it will go to this wiki... http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki 17:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Forever Charmed, New Format Could you check out the new format I did for Forever Charmed and tell me if the "Power Section" is alright? I mean like with the whole this power was used 3 times and then make a reference thing telling users when it was used. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I kind of like how I did it, however we need too decide how we want the section to go, so it doesn't look different from the others. x)--LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe it's the whole "also known as" thing I have for the first three powers? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I like it also, it looks very neat. :) However, are you going to write like a sentence about the character next to them? Cause if you look on mine, I did that and I think with the whole column thing you did with it and with the info I wrote on mine, it'll look cool. I'm just asking cause I don't want every episode I do look different to your's or people will just get confused. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Than I have to delete the things I wrote next to them on mine, or it'll look out of place >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Can you go look at my draft for Forever Charmed and tell me if there is a large space between Characters and Introduced and if so, Could you tell me how to get rid of it? >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) surgery Thank you so much!! I hope when I get back, things arent tooooo crazy around here ! haha 18:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Image to use somewhere I found this, and it's too awesome not to use. I wasn't sure where though- Maybe you could find a spot?? I love their family portrait of Pipers family. 22:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S Nevermind, you do have it up, on their relationship page.. and a better pic too :) new category guidelines... :) http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Buffymybasset/NEW_CATEGORY_LIST 17:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) you may want to consider "Singers/Bands" for Musical guest stars, since "Singers/Bands" category is already used :) 18:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So far so good! Just basically reiterating what I had in the blog :) Do you think we need to keep "Unseen entries in the book of shadows?" -- 19:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) -Okay, I'm stirll working at removing the endless amounts of "Season 1" and other seasons tags on pages.. I can't believe how out of control this was!!! LOL I will work on the category policy this evening. Have a great weekend! 21:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Progress Well, It took me ALLLLLL day, but I FINALLY cleared out all the unnecessary items under Category:Season 1 http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Season_1 I've gotten rid of categories that only had like 2-3 articles under them. I will continue to work on this tomorrow. Please keep an eye out and make sure no one add's "Seasons" to pages. It was such a pain to go through them all. :) Oh, I didn't have time to add to the policy...I can try to get to it tomorrow if you don't. -- 04:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) MrSorcererGuy Is that you? I think it is you? That's you? P.S. I like your avatar. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Video Can you check out the Video on Khan's page of the Credits to House Call and tell me what you think? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you, that means alot. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Background Can you (before you go on a temporary leave) make a background of Prue due to it being her 10 year anniversary. Please, please (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : Thankyou (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :: All you need to do is do a background, I have the woodmark and color scheme all ready (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) How How can I make someone an adminsator. Is there a special page or something else. Left4Deadseries FAN 13:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Hello; Glenn is inactive till summer. You could of asked me (: In the "contribution" tab there should be a link in brackets called "User rights management" you should know what to do from there (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC) What charmed 'Props' Replicas or anything of that kind do you have? I'd imagine you have alot, Just curious! PrescottStreet (talk) ( ) 15:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Templates hi! excuse me but i need your help. I would like to create a template like for example the one of Phoebe and Cole for Prue and Andy but i don't know how to do. Can you explain me please? or maybe there's an explanation somewhere? thanks :)Chloefan03 20:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Empathy Hey! You want to go ahead and work on changing the page/name, etc. It needs to be done... the debate is played out!!!! lol 18:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC)